I'll Wait For You
by CherryBlossom1201
Summary: It broke my heart to see you move on, yet I still smile. You began to open the door and suddenly stopped for some reason. I smile because I am happy that you moved on with someone after my death. Narusaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

 **Sakura's P.O.V:**

"Hinata-chan!" I hear you shout.

A couple of years ago the two of you got married.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit!" You continue.

"K Naruto-kun." I hear her softly yell back at you.

It broke my heart to see you move on, yet I still smile.

You began to open the door and suddenly stopped for some reason.

I smile because I am happy that you moved on with someone after my death.

You then shake your head as if you sensed something and continued out the door.

As of now, I'm just a lost soul watching you age Naruto.

You seem different since the last time I saw you.

As I look at your face with the sun shining down on it.

I see wrinkles appearing on your face. It must be due to age and the stress of becoming hokage.

I'm proud of you for making your dream come true.

As soon as you leave the house, people began to greet you as their hokage.

I began to laugh because you were still as awkward as ever when it came to crowds of strangers fawning over you.

Someone asked you about you kids Boruto and Himawari.

I couldn't help, but wonder what our kids would have looked like if we got together.

Would our child have your blonde hair and my emerald green eyes.

Or would our child be cursed with my unnatural pink hair and huge forehead.

Finally, you begin to move again and finally reached your destination.

I see you stop at Ino's flower shop.

I began to wonder why you went there and I see you grab a bouquet of red camellias, and pink carnations.

I found it cute how you were going to buy Hinata flowers.

You began to buy the flowers from Ino and I overhear your conversation.

"You're going to visit her again aren't you?" Ino asks you.

What is she talking about Naruto?

"Yeah." I hear you respond while giving a sheepish grin.

Aren't those flowers for Hinata?

"Hinata will never forgive you if she ever finds out that you still love her." Ino scolded him.

Naruto your not cheating on Hinata are you?

I see you look down with a guilty look on your face.

"I know... But my feelings for her won't change no matter what I do. I thought that if I moved on with Hinata then I would forget her, but I just can't." You say with a frustrated face.

You leave and thank Ino for the help, and make your way.

Along the way I see you pass a path of cherry blossom trees.

You stopped and looked at them.

You seemed lost in thought.

You hesitated to keep moving, but you continued.

All of a sudden I found myself in a familiar scenery.

I see you place the bouquet of flowers on my grave.

I couldn't help, but smile because you haven't forgotten about me.

"Sakura-chan." I hear you murmur.

You stand in front of my grave with a distraught look on your face.

"Sakura-chan I miss you..."

I want to yell at you and tell you that I miss you too, but I can't.

"I miss seeing your pink hair flowing in the wind. I miss your smile. I miss the that your emerald green eyes would light up whenever I talked to you."

You stop to wipe away a tear from your face and your mouth begins to quiver uncontrollably like you may burst into tears.

"But most of all I miss teasing you and having you scold me and call me an idiot."

The tears only seemed to come down your face worse than before.

Those tears only made me begin to cry.

I was the reason for those tears.

"I love you." I hear you say to my grave.

A choking sound came out from your throat as if you couldn't speak.

The next thing you say to my grave only made my heart break and made me fall to my knees.

"I promise to you Sakura Haruno, that I Naruto Uzumaki, will never stop loving you because that's..." You pause for a moment to control yourself.

"That's my ninja way." You murmur.

I want to yell at you!

I want to call you an idiot!

I want you to hate me!

Most of all... Most of all I want you to forget about me!

I wish we never met because I can't stand to see how much pain I am causing you!

Yet I know that none of that is true.

Instead I do the only thing that can come to mind.

I reach out to you and put my hand on your shoulder.

All of a sudden I feel you put your hand on top of mine as if you knew I was there.

I began to smile while the warm tears were coming down my face.

I lean in next to you and rest my head on your shoulder.

I whisper out loud, "I promise to you Naruto Uzumaki, that I, Sakura Haruno will always love you, no matter what."

All of a sudden a cherry blossom fluttered in front of your face and I see a small smile appear on your face as you look at my grave.

You murmur. "No matter what."

Warmth filled my body and I began to smile at you.

All of a sudden I could feel myself begin to disappear.

I guess I have to disappear from this world now.

Goodbye Naruto.

Maybe one day we'll meet again, but right now I'll do the only thing that I can do. I'll keep waiting for you.

Author's Note:

The flowers I had chosen in my story represent Naruto's love for Sakura. The red camellias represented that his love for Sakura was a flame in his heart that kept him going. The pink carnations represent that Naruto will never forget Sakura.


End file.
